


Sugar War

by samui_sakura (sammie_s43073)



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Spacedogs Appreciation Week, bottom!Nigel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:58:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6003238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammie_s43073/pseuds/samui_sakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nigel needs to listen when Adam warns him about too much sugar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar War

 

Nigel was still laughing out loud from the joke Adam cracked when his eyes spotted the pink cotton candies in clear cellophane hanging from a low clothesline.

They were only two blocks from the apartment, both feeling full after having gorged themselves with pizza for Nigel and mac & cheese for Adam. He angel insisted they walked to burn off the calories even if he really didn’t feel too comfortable about having people walking beside him. Nigel just made sure their hands didn’t separate so Adam would feel secure.

He now pointed to the cotton candies with their joined hands. “Fucking look at that, baby!”

Adam’s eyes followed where their hands were pointing and shook his head. “No.”

“What the fuck no, honey? It’s goddamn cotton candy hanging on a string!” The look of surprise on Nigel’s face almost made Adam laugh. But he strengthened his resolve.

“We already ate ice cream and we had soda too. Too much sugar will keep me too active at night. I'll be awake for a long time” He reasoned, but whatever he was supposed to add to that flew out the window as Nigel pulled him to the kids who were manning the little stand.

“Give me a couple of those, sweetheart.” Nigel said smiling at the older one of the girls, already taking out a crisp dollar bill from his wallet.

“Nigel, no.” Adam grumbled, but only got a wider smile from his boyfriend who now had two cotton candies in hand.

“You look pretty.” The younger girl, who looked no older than six, said to Adam.

Nigel winked at her, but said, “He’s not just pretty, honey. He’s fuc-gorgeous.”

“Gorgeous?” The kid said, repeating the word. All the while, Adam was blushing hard.

They turned around to get going when they heard the older of the girls calling them back for their change.

“Keep it!” Nigel said aloud, doing a little wave at her with their still-joined hands.

Nigel fed Adam pieces of the sweets while they were walking, and it was all gone by the time they reached the apartment. 

 

-///-

 

Nigel fell heavily on the bed, satiated and just about to sleep like the dead, but Adam’s hand stroking his cock made his eyes fly wide open again. He looked at his smiling lover

“Darling, much as I hate to say this, I can’t anymore.”

“Nigel, no.” Adam said, saying it exactly how he did this afternoon.

“Fuck, I’m too sensitive now, baby.” He said, kissing Adam’s nose.

“It’s your fault. You gave me the cotton candy. I told you not to.” He replied, his hand not faltering from its rhythm.

“Adam, please.” Nigel whimpered. He almost never whimpered, ever. So this made Adam stop for a moment.

“Is it that bad?”

Nigel nodded, his sharp cheekbones awash with red.

“Okay…” Adam murmured, laying himself on Nigel, but suddenly lifted himself again on his elbows. “I’m still feeling horny, though.”

“We can just fuck some more tomorrow, baby.” He ran his fingers in Adam’s curls.

“Or… I can fuck you instead.”

“What? I -”

Nigel’s protest ended in a long groan as Adam’s fingers slipped into him and hit his sweet spot unerringly.

Adam’s smile as he sat up told him all that he needed to know and in a few moments his younger lover was grabbing the tube of lube again.

He really should listen to his darling about the excess sugar, was his last thought before everything else was replaced by more blinding pleasure.

 

-///-

 

This is inspired by [this Instagram post ](https://i.imgsafe.org/94ba898.jpg)from Tumblr.


End file.
